


guide me gently through the storm

by imaginejolls



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Maddie Bishop: the gentlest dom, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i'm choosing to ignore Ben's dumbass decision to listen to the song again, the hiatus will be long - have some porn, very subtle d/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: The world is a lot sometimes. Maddie knows how to fix that.





	guide me gently through the storm

Some days, the world gets too much. Maddie can see the weariness in Ben’s eyes; she can see just how tired he is. She feels it too. On days like these, Ben itches to shut himself out from the world and listen to Ryn’s song again, but instead- Instead Ben bows his head and kisses her and kisses her and kisses her. 

Ryn always tastes like the ocean. It’s comforting; no matter where he is in the world, _home_ is always right at his fingertips. Ben looks over to where Maddie is standing, leaning on the kitchen counter. How lucky he is to have not one, but two amazing women that he considers his home. 

Maddie watches him with thoughtful eyes. Finally, she beckons him closer and it’s like she’s saying: come. Let me take the weight of the world off your shoulders. 

Ben moves until his arms are wrapped around her solid body, his front pressing against hers snuggly. Maddie lifts her chin and Ben kisses her. He exhales, long, and all but melts into her. 

“Let me take care of you,” she says against his mouth. 

Ben nods ever so slightly, eyes still closed and forehead pressed to hers; his lips brush up and down over Maddie’s mouth.

Maddie takes him by the hand and leads the way to the bedroom. She stops to take Ryn’s hand as well, presses a quick kiss to her knuckles. Ryn offers her a small smile and a curious look. 

“Do you want to help me make Ben feel better?” 

Ryn nods and she looks very serious as she does. “Yes. Let’s.” 

In the bedroom, Maddie and Ryn take off his clothes. Working together they strip him off his soft sweater, his old t-shirt. Ryn’s nimble fingers work his belt and jeans open. Maddie tugs them down, leaving him only in his underwear. 

“On your knees, dear,” Maddie tells him, and Ben goes. Sits on his heels and watches while Maddie and Ryn kiss and undress each other. He looks smaller now, but his eyes are more focused. Almost sharp again, drifting over exposed skin hungrily. Maddie cups his cheek in the palm of her hand. Ben turns his head to press his lips into the centre of it and then he smiles up at her, barely-there. 

“What do you need?” 

Ben wordlessly leans forward and nuzzles his face into the inside of her knee. Maddie strokes his cheek with a thumb. 

“Ryn,” she says, looking away from him. 

“Yes, Maddie?” Ryn asks. Anticipation thrums through her entire body. This is new. She likes it. 

“Come sit here. Ben’s going to make you feel good.” Maddie gestures towards the side of the bed. “No hands, just your mouth,” she instructs Ben. 

Ben nods with unbreaking eye contact with Maddie. He wants her to know he understood. She dips down and kisses him briefly, her hand firm on the back of his neck. 

“Good,” she says, praising. 

Her fingers sift through his hair until she finds anchor and tugs harsh. Ben sucks in a hissing breath. Moves where he’s led to. He folds himself into the space between Ryn’s pale thighs, lets his hands curl around her ankles. Ben shoots a worried glance over to Maddie as he does. 

“You can keep your hands there,” she assures him gently. It contrasts with her firm hold of his hair as she guides his face down to where Ryn is spread open and waiting for him. 

Ryn always tastes like the ocean. Ben opens his mouth wide for her, licks into her with a firm, broad tongue. She hums above him. Ryn doesn’t get very loud, really, she just hums and gasps and moans softly. Ben likes to pretend it’s their very own song, one they create together. One that is a testament to their love. 

Maddie’s hand is still in his hair, tethering him to her. Ben inhales through his nose and dives in deeper into Ryn’s core. His tongue glides through her folds easily. He teases at her entrance and another hand presses into his nape, a smaller one, gentler. 

Ryn’s thighs tremble around his head and her hand pushes at his shoulder. Ben moves where it guides him, kissing up the inside of her thigh to her knee. He’s not sure if she came or just became overstimulated and he looks up at Maddie for further direction. Maddie is looking at Ryn, caressing her cheek.

“You okay?” she asks softly with a kiss to Ryn’s lips.

“Yes.” 

Maddie’s hand leads him and Ben goes, kissing over Ryn’s knee to Maddie’s own and up her thigh. He kisses Maddie in between her legs but does not linger. She pulls him up her body until his mouth meets hers and then she kisses him breathless. 

“Loose the underwear. Then get on the bed and lie on your back,” Maddie says and her voice is still ever so gentle. 

Ben does exactly as he’s told. Drags the plain boxer briefs down his legs, leaving them on the floor, before climbing into bed. He stops briefly to plant a kiss against Ryn’s smiling mouth. Her hands are on both sides of his neck, resting, yet their very presence makes his heart tremble in anticipation. Then there’s a third hand, touching his hip, and he remembers what he was told. One last kiss and he’s lying down on his back. 

“Arms above your head.” 

Ben stretches his arms up until his fingertips rest against the headboard. He watches Maddie patiently. His swollen dick rests in the space where his thigh meets his stomach. 

Maddie takes a moment to kiss Ryn, hands brushing over her skin. Maddie’s teeth press into Ryn’s lower lip and Ryn opens her mouth further for her. Ben can see Maddie’s tongue dip inside. He notices the way they cling to each other, hungry hands pressing into bodies almost desperately. It’s almost like they want to melt into each other, to be a part of one another infinitely. 

When Maddie finally looks his way, Ben feels hot all over. Her touch is featherlight, yet its impact is enormous. He braces his feet against the mattress but refuses to let himself move; Maddie didn’t say he could. Maddie’s lips curl into a smile, a pleased one. Seeing it makes Ben feel… he doesn’t have a better word besides _good_. It makes him feel really good. Maddie plays with his cock for what feels like an eternity with teasing, fleeting touches. Ben gasps and grunts and whines a little (though he will never admit the latter), but he does his best to stay put and not squirm. Maddie rewards him with a few firm strokes. 

“Soon,” she tells him reassuringly. “You did well.” 

Ben feels the heat in his cheeks. 

Maddie tells him to fetch a condom, and so he does; hands it to her with a kiss to her mouth. Ryn is sitting to his side. When she’s not directly involved, she is incredibly attentive, her eyes focused and ever-knowing. Ben reaches out and brushes the backs of his fingers over her arm. Ryn smiles at him and beckons him closer, closer, until his mouth is on hers.

Maddie sits astride Ben’s hips. Her hands are gentle, tracing the lines of his body without a hurry. She waits until his attention is back to her and only then, when his eyes meet hers, she sinks down on his cock. Ben’s hands find her thighs and hold onto them. Maddie narrows her eyes at him ever so slightly.

“Hands,” she says. It is a reminder: she makes the rules here and she didn’t say he could touch her. 

Ben’s hands curl into fists but rest on top of her thighs nonetheless. “Maddie, please…” 

Maddie seems to consider it for a moment. Then she says: “Ryn, can you keep Ben’s hands occupied?” 

“I would like to,” Ryn says with a smile.

She moves fluidly until she’s pressed into Ben’s side. She lets him kiss her and guides his hands to her body. She says: “Touch me here. Like this.” And Ben does.

Maddie moves languidly up and down his cock. He can feel the muscles in her thighs move where they are pressed into his hips with each rise and fall. It’s… maddening, not being able to touch her right now. But his hand is buried between Ryn’s thighs right now, and Ryn is wet and hot and aching for him. 

Ben makes Ryn hum and gasp and cling to him almost painfully. She lets go of him with one last hitch in her breath, moving away. Maddie catches his wrists. She puts one of his hands to her hip, lets him wander wherever he wants. The other hand she guides up to her mouth, lips parted eagerly for his shiny-slick fingers. Maddie sucks them clean. She lets him grab her hips and fuck into her at a frantic pace that only lasts a couple of minutes, before Ben stills inside of her a comes. Maddie drags her fingers over his skin tenderly. She’s smiling down at him, radiant like the sun in the sky. 

“Better?” she asks quietly. She already knows the answer. 

Ben catches her hand and kisses each of her fingers. “Yes,” he says at last. “Thank you.”

Maddie climbs off of him and wraps herself around Ryn. She peppers kisses all over Ryn’s face and Ryn giggles softly. She’s learnt to laugh by now. Ben still finds it very endearing. He disposes of the condom and comes back to bed, encompassing them both in a giant hug. 

“Are you ready to face the day?” Maddie asks him and her eyes twinkle.

“Hmm, ten more minutes,” Ben says, hiding his smile in the crook of her neck. 

It ends up being 40 and Jerry eyes them very suspiciously when they all show up to the centre, a little disheveled and a little more giddy.

**Author's Note:**

> who needs therapy when you can have sex instead?


End file.
